Meyer(Blaziken Mask)
Meyer (Japanese: リモーネ Limone) is a recurring character in the anime. He is the father of Clemont and Bonnie. He is also the identity of Blaziken Mask (Japanese: バシャーモかめん Bursyamo Mask). History Meyer first appeared as Blaziken Mask in Lumiose City Pursuit!. He was first seen standing on a rooftop in Lumiose City after his Blaziken saved Ash from falling off of the Prism Tower. The two then left by leaping away. He appeared in person for the first time in Clemont's Got a Secret!, riding a motorcycle with his Ampharos in Lumiose City. After surprising his two children, Clemont and Bonnie introduced him as their father and the manager of an electrical appliance store. Learning that his two children have new friends, he was moved and started crying. While Clemont introduced him to Serena, Meyer praised his son for finding "a beautiful girlfriend." Before leaving, he reminded Clemont that strictness is not enough for one to become a Trainer and unintentionally revealed to Ash and Serena that Clemont is also the Lumiose Gym Leader. At the end of the episode, Clemont revealed to him that the Clembot would temporarily serve as the Gym Leader, while he and Bonnie would travel with Ash and Serena to become stronger. Deeply moved, he hugged his two children and called for a party to celebrate, allowing them to continue on their journey. While the children were sleeping, Blaziken Mask leaped off the buildings in Lumiose City. Meyer reappeared in the next episode, when Ash and Clemont passed by him and Ampharos as they pursued Team Rocket. He arrived as Blaziken Mask using his Blaziken to save Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Professor Sycamore, and Chespin from Team Rocket's mecha before the two leap away. He was seen in a flashback in A Campus Reunion. Meyer reappeared in Confronting the Darkness! when he reunited with Bonnie and Clemont once more. He came to Lumiose City's police station after the Clembot had been arrested by Officer Jenny. When Alexa appeared and she told the group that she had been investigating the crimes the Clembot had been framed for, she mentioned that Blaziken Mask had some involvement in it. Hearing this, Meyer became visibly nervous. That night, he changed into Blaziken Mask and hurried to the Lumiose Museum, where Ash and his friends were battling the culprit actually responsible for the Clembot's crimes. At the spot, he had his Blaziken defeat Team Rocket, who had just stolen the Clembot and the Dark Clembot, the robot responsible for the crimes. After this, he watched his son and the Clembot battle the Dark Clembot and its creator Belmondo. When Belmondo was defeated by Clemont and arrested by Officer Jenny, he asked Ash and Clemont about their Gym Battle, and then quickly left, wishing them good luck with their battle. In the next episode, Meyer watched the Gym Battle between Ash and his son. In Garchomp's Mega Bond!, he reappeared as Blaziken Mask. His true identity was discovered and known by Professor Sycamore by the end of the episode. Meyer reappeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! and Down to the Fiery Finish!. He reappeared as Blaziken Mask in A Towering Takeover!, where he joined the fight against Team Flare. He protested against Clemont and Bonnie getting involved in the conflict, but relented when he saw how much they cared for their Gym and Squishy, respectively. He reappeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, saving Bonnie from some rampant vines that were being generated by Z2. He then tried to stop her from confronting Squishy. He reappeared in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, where he protected Bonnie from a rampant Squishy. He initially tried to prevent her from confronting the mind-controlled Order Pokémon, but once more relented upon seeing how much Bonnie cared for Squishy. When it seemed Zygarde was going to attack Bonnie anyway, even after she sang her song for it, Meyer was prepared to use his body as a living shield for Bonnie, but Squishy snapped out of its mind control and redirected the attack. He appeared again in XY135 and XY136, where his secret identity was accidentally revealed to his children during the final battle against Lysandre. He appeared again in XY137 and XY138. He reappeared again in XY140, during some flashbacks, with some one of them as Blaziken Mask. Character Meyer was shown to be knowledgeable about the mechanics of Pokémon battling as seen during the Gym battle with Ash and Clemont when he explained the effects of moves and Goodra's Hydrationactivating during rain. As a father, he desires the best for his children, and as such, was very supportive of Clemont and Bonnie's wish to travel with Ash and Serena through the Kalos region. He displays immense happiness for his son whenever he matures, becoming very emotional, such as after Clemont concluded his battle with Ash at the Lumiose Gym. Even though he was deeply concerned for them during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City, he allowed Clemont and Bonnie to go save his Gym and Squishy, respectively, because he understood how much they cared for them. The depth of Meyer's love for his children was shown when he was willing to use his own body as a living shield to protect Bonnie. Being the identity of the masked hero Blaziken Mask, he holds a strong sense of justice, putting himself at risk to help others like Professor Sycamore, Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie. Despite this, he does not want to put them at risk when necessary, as seen during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Disguise Category:Father Category:Kalos Region Category:Secret Keeper Category:Cape Category:Super Hero Category:Man Category:Humans Category:Male